The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a document-feeding unit that feeds a document placed on a document-placement plate one sheet at a time, and a document-reading unit that reads a document that is fed from the document-feeding unit and a document that is placed on a contact glass.
Conventionally, as an image forming apparatus that includes a document-reading unit that reads a document, electronic copy machines, and multifunction peripherals (MFP) that include a plurality of different functions such as a facsimile function and the like that process read image data are known. In this kind of image forming apparatus, a selection of a function, or input for various settings is received, and the selected function is executed according to the inputted settings.
In recent years, techniques have been proposed that improve work efficiency by reducing the selection of functions and the input of various settings. For example, in a typical technique, the efficiency of copying work is improved by automatically starting the copying work in accordance to opening/closing of a pressure plate that applies pressure to a document from the back surface after the document has been placed on a contact glass. In addition, in another typical technique, the efficiency of usage is improved by performing settings of desired functions to be used from a portable terminal, and then by authenticating the user, performing function settings of the image forming apparatus to match the state set with the portable terminal.